Fic Capitulo 25, La Votación
by lauchys30
Summary: Otro One Shoot desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero esta vez del capitulo 25 de New Moon . Espero que les gustee!


**Aqui va otro ONE SHOOT... que escribi desde el punto de vista de Edward, del capitulo 25 de New Moon, Luna Nueva.**

**Espero que les gustee!! ^^**

*****ATENCION, ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO BIBLIOGRAFIGO DEL LIBRO "NEW MOON", DE STEPHENIE MEYER. SI NO LO LEISTE ESTA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LEES ESTA HISTORIA O NO.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**_La votación __(fragmento)_**

_(…) __¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no logro convencerla para que no lo haga? Debo hacer algo… no puedo permitir que le pase lo mismo que a cualquiera de nosotros…_ pensaba, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación.

"_es mi elección…_" Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Tenía razón, pero ella no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, no sabía nada, nada.

_Vamos Edward__, Piensa_, me dije a mi mismo… _¿Qué es lo que puedo ofrecerle a cambio?_ Todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo, luego me las apañaría para convencerla. _Agh, si tan solo tuviera unos meses, tal vez uno o dos años, eso bastaría, pero ella no lo aceptará, la conozco. _

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté cuando ella habló, pero me controlé para que no se diera cuenta.

– Sea lo que sea lo que estés maquinando, no va a funcionar – me dijo

–Calla. Estoy pensando.

– ¡Bah! –Se quejó. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se puso su edredón por encima de la cabeza.

_Debo preguntarle… pero debo asumir los riesgos, ¿Qué me pedirá? La conozco lo suficiente como para no creer que me pedirá algo que cueste dinero o que será fácil de conseguir… Pero en tal caso, estoy dispuesto a todo a cambio de un poco de tiempo… y si esto es un hecho, ¿Qué más puedo perder?_La miré en cuanto su cabeza quedó cubierta por la manta_. ¿Por qué demonios esconde su cara? _No podía dejar de mirarla,_ es tan hermosa… ¡Y ella se esconde! _

Sigilosamente, luego de unos pocos segundos me acerqué a ella y retiré el edredón de su cabeza para verla, extendiéndome a su lado, y comencé a acariciar su hermoso pelo desde su mejilla.

–Si no te importa, preferiría que no ocultaras la cara debajo de las mantas. He vivido sin ella tanto como podía soportar –Confesé –; y ahora, dime una cosa.

– ¿Qué? – Se le notaba claramente que no estaba dispuesta a ayudar a mis especulaciones, pero no me importó.

–Si te concedieran lo que más quisieras de este mundo, cualquier cosa, ¿qué pedirías?

No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de su respuesta, con esa mirada tan…escéptica en su rostro.

–A ti

Ya me lo veía venir _¿Como puede decir eso? ¿Acaso no le acabo de decir que estoy rendido a sus pies_? Sacudí la cabeza impaciente

–Algo que no tengas ya.

Note que no estaba preparada para eso, pero vi cómo intentaba pensar algo que no me fuera fácil conseguir, tal y como lo había supuesto, me lo iba a poner difícil. Luego de dar unas vueltas, mientras trataba de controlar mi impaciencia, contestó.

–Me gustaría que no tuviera que hacerlo Carlisle… Desearía que fueras tu quien me _transformara_.

Cuando dejo de hablar su mirada se volvió cautelosa. No era como me lo había imaginado, había creído, en muy pocos segundos, que me pediría algo descabellado… Un meteorito y un poder sobrenatural fue lo más suave que se cruzó por mi mente. Pero debí habérmelo imaginado, ella era así.

La idea no me pareció del todo mal, ya que si alguien iba a convertirla en vampiro, ése quería ser yo, por más que me causara dolor saber lo que estaría haciéndole a su preciosa alma. La idea me puso contento en mi fuero interno: ella me quería de verdad. Comencé a calcular cuánto podía pedirle a cambio. ¿Diez años? No, comenzaría a gritar del enojo… Pero luego pensé, ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a entregar ella a cambio? Quizás no lo deseara lo suficiente como para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, por lo que primero quise saber otra cosa.

– ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio de eso?

Definitivamente no se esperaba tal pregunta. Abrió la boca de la sorpresa y escupió la respuesta, casi, diría, que sin pensárselo.

–Cualquier cosa.

_¡Si! Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar._ Nuevamente me alegró la idea de que ella quería que fuera yo quien la convirtiera en uno de los nuestros. Sonreí y fruncí los labios.

– ¿Cinco años? – Su rostro mutó hasta dejar ver una máscara de desilusión y… ¿miedo? – Dijiste cualquier cosa– le recordé

–Si, pero vas a usar el tiempo para encontrar la forma de escabullirte. He de aprovechar la ocasión ahora que se presenta. Además, es demasiado peligroso ser sólo un ser humano, al menos para mí. Así que, todo menos _eso_.

Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que adivinarlo? A veces resultaba inapropiado que sea tan observadora e inteligente. Le puse cara de pocos amigos mientras me pensaba otra oferta y contraataqué.

– ¿Tres años?

– ¡No! – Dijo enfadada

-¿Es que no te merece la pena?

Se quedó pensativa y puso cara de póquer. ¿Qué era lo que escondía detrás de ella? Quizás… ¿no quería que me diera cuenta de que no lo deseaba tanto e intentó no herir mis sentimientos?

– ¿Seis meses?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–No es bastante. – mascullé

–En ese caso, un año. Ése es mi límite. – _¿Sólo un año? Umh… _

–Concédeme dos al menos. – Supliqué

–Ni loca. – Me causó gracia la palabra dentro del contexto. ¿Acaso había algo más loco que  
una discusión sobre su propia transformación de humano a vampiro? Pero me controlé – Voy a cumplir diecinueve, pero no pienso acercarme ni una pizca a los veinte. Si tú vas a tener menos de veinte para siempre, entonces yo también.

¿De veras pensaba eso? Que tonta. Con esto mi petición no tenía sentido. _Ok, ok… lo de los años no fue una buena idea, Edward. ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Qué puedo pedirle a cambio? Que yo sea su "creador" va a ser bastante duro para mí… ser el causante de tanto dolor, agonía y luego de que su alma se pierda en algún lugar desconocido… algo tengo que recibir a cambio de tal sacrificio. Algo que ella no acepte tan fácilmente y que yo realmente quiera. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Edward? Uhm, eso es fácil: a Bella… mi Bella, por siempre y para siempre._

Por un momento vino a mi mente una imagen que me llenó de emoción: Bella tomada del brazo de Charlie, avanzando lentamente emocionada y aterrada a la vez. Vestía un vestido blanco y hermoso que Alice había hecho para ella, con un ramo en la mano que tenía libre y yo la aguardaba en el otro extremo del salón, vestido de traje. _¡SI, LO TENGO! Mi esposa_… Si, no había nada que quisiera más que ello, que Bella sea MI esposa. Y ahí estaba la clave: "Bella emocionada y aterrada"… aterrada… Ésa era mi solución.

–De acuerdo. – Dije intentando que no se notara la emoción en mi voz, un poco porque aceptara como porque funcionara mi plan. Debía interpretar bien mi papel si no quería que ella lo supiera.- Olvídate de los límites de tiempo. Si quieres que sea yo quien lo haga, tendrás que aceptar otra condición.

– ¿Condición? – Preguntó desconfiada y con voz apagada – ¿Qué condición?

Traté de ser cauteloso: sabía que, de funcionar mi plan, podría sufrir un ataque. Ella tenía como experiencia la de Charlie y Renée y no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia, puesto que habían terminado mal. Pero eso no ocurriría con nosotros, así que proseguí

–Casarte conmigo primero.

Se quedó callada, como esperando que continuara, pero yo no iba a decir nada más.

–… vale, ¿cuál es el chiste?

Suspiré. Siempre haciendo cosas que no me esperaba. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Tan malo era?

–Hieres mi ego, Bella. Te pido que te cases conmigo y tú te piensas que es un chiste. – Claramente, no daba crédito a sus oídos

–Edward, por favor, sé serio. – _Y lo hizo de nuevo_…

–Hablo completamente en serio- dije, tratando de controlar mi disgusto y el dolor de su aparente rechazo.

–Oh, vamos – Su voz sonaba con una nota de histeria. ¿Tan malo era casarse conmigo? – Sólo tengo dieciocho años. – Dijo. ¡Que excusa tan pobre! La creía capaz de algo mucho mejor…

–Bueno, estoy a punto de cumplir los ciento diez. Va siendo hora de que siente cabeza – Respondí reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

Ella miró hacia la ventana. En sus ojos había algo extraño, pero yo la conocía bien: estaba aterrada, como lo había imaginado. Pero, si ya lo había previsto, ¿Por qué me dolió darme cuenta que tenía razón?

–Verás – Dijo tratando de esconder el pánico que no lograban ocultar sus ojos.- el matrimonio no figura precisamente en la lista de mis prioridades, ¿sabes? Fue algo así como el beso de la muerte para Renée y Charlie. – Trate de no reír ante sus palabras

–Interesante elección de palabras.

–Sabes a qué me refiero. – Contestó. Respiró hondo.

–Por favor, no me digas que tienes miedo al compromiso – Dije un poco simulando incredulidad. Ella comprendió lo que quise decir e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

–No es eso exactamente. Temo… la opinión de Renée. Tiene convicciones muy profundas respecto de casarse antes de los treinta.- Esta vez si que me sorprendió su respuesta… ¿De veras era eso?

–Preferiría que te convirtieras en una eterna maldita antes que en una mujer casada – Dije riendo de forma sombría ante mis propias palabras.

–Te crees muy gracioso. – dijo

–Bella, no hay comparación entre el nivel de compromiso de una unión marital y renunciar a tu alma a cambio de convertirte en vampiro para siempre – Ladee la cabeza un poco teatralmente- Si no tienes valor suficiente para casarte conmigo, entonces…

–Bueno, – Interrumpió – ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? – Otra vez me sorprendió… luego observé su rostro y me di cuenta de que intentaba retarme. Se veía tan linda cuando se asustaba y enfadaba. – ¿Y si te dijera que me llevaras a Las Vegas ahora mismo? ¿Sería vampiro en tres días? – Sonreí

–Seguro – Noté como se arrepentía de haberlo dicho – Voy a por mi coche. – Hice ademán de levantarme

– ¡Caray!- murmuró llena de pánico- Te daré dieciocho meses.

–No hay trato –repuse con una sonrisa saboreando mi victoria –. Me gusta _esta_ condición. – _Claro, porque me dio resultado_, dije en mi fuero interno.

–Perfecto. Tendré que conformarme con Carlisle después de la graduación. – Repuso en un intento de conmoverme, pero no lo consiguió.

–Si es eso lo que realmente quieres…– Me encogí de hombros poniendo una sonrisa que, a mi parecer, era bastante persuasiva y esperé a que mis palabras surtieran efecto.

–Eres imposible, – Refunfuñó luego de un momento. – un monstruo.

Me reí entre dientes. No recordaba que solía usar palabras bastante irónicas en su propio contexto.

– ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres casarte conmigo?

Refunfuñó de nuevo. ¡Que adorable que resultaba cuando se enojaba! Parecía un gatito pequeño, tan tierna e inofensiva. Intenté otro de mis ataques de persuasión: Me recliné sobre ella y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Al instante vi como su concentración quedaba hecha polvo, por lo que me apresuré a añadir:

–Bella, _¿por favor…?_– Susurré.

Otra victoria al acecho. ¡Estupendo, todavía tenía ese pequeño talento a mi favor! Noté como dejaba de respirar y su corazón se apresuraba por demostrar que el podía llamar más mi atención que aquellos ojos marrones, tan hermosos. Al instante sacudió la cabeza para recobrarse, por lo que volví a añadir:

– ¿Saldría esto mejor si me dieras tiempo para conseguir un anillo?

– ¡No! ¡Nada de anillos! – Dijo, casi gritando. _Ya tuviste que arruinarlo Edward, ¡Ibas bien!_…

–Vale, ya le has despertado – Le dije al oído. Sabía que me refería a Charlie.

– ¡Huy!

–Charlie se esta levantando, será mejor que me vaya – dije, con un dejo de tristeza ante la posibilidad de tener que dejarla aunque sea por un minuto.

Sentí como su corazón dejaba de latir y al instante comenzaba a latir más fuerte. Evalué su expresión y me di cuenta que ella tampoco quería que me fuera. Esto me puso muy feliz.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿sería muy infantil por mi parte que me escondiera en tu armario?

–No – dijo –. Quédate, por favor.

Sonreí y me metí rápidamente al armario. Sabía que mi estrategia había funcionado, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar sentir cierta amargura. ¿Porqué le resultaba tan aterrorizante casarse conmigo?

_¿Será que…?_

Antes de empezar a conjeturar, Charlie abrió la puerta y no pude dejar de escuchar. (...)

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... yo me muero de risa cuando lo leo ^^**

**Besosssss!!!! y gracias por los favs!! ^^  
**


End file.
